


3 Times I Seen Him

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: look at the title





	3 Times I Seen Him

The first time you caught sight of him, he had been strutting down the corridor with a guard protecting him. The pair were speaking in a foreign language you’d yet to understand. His face was stoic, his stride thick and heavy. On his chest, bullet holes littered and torn at the fabric, courtesy of said mission. You’d only been working in the facility for a few months before this day. **  
**

He was terrifying to glance at. Yet, it had been exciting at the same time. He’d always been surrounded by guards or some lab coat assessing him, demanding words out of his mouth. He looked monstrous. You knew he spoke nearly thirty languages, though he mostly spoke in Russian or Romanian. You were captivated by him. You longed to get inside his brain to see how exactly this man functioned. You knew he’d gone through many brain resets and torture throughout his years at the base. You often wondered if there was ever any humanity in the man at all.

The second chance you had to catch sight of him, you were bustling about in one of the many screening rooms, flicking switches, writing down results on the monitor until you heard the unmistakable sound of his chamber clamoring open. You watched as a pair of men drug him into the chair.

“No,” he begged, voice hoarse and raw. “Please, no.” The moment he was set into the chair, you begun to strap him on it. Once the straps were tightened, you begun playing IV needles into his arms. He pleaded with you silently. But you ignored him; you had to. You  couldn’t react to such atrocities. You felt him violently shaking before you stepped away. His blue eyes reflected fear and anger. You felt horrified by this man. As he locked his gaze on you, you stood still in your spot. You felt the cold stare as he grimaced. You momentarily thought he would rip the straps from his arms and stab a needle into your own eye socket.

But he remained still, pleading with his eyes and grimace spreading on his face. Two things moved as he sat in the chair; his eyes and his chest as he breathed. You were careful not to make any sudden movements as you stood behind the mass amounts of keyboards and computer screens that evaluated his organs and blood pressure. Someone commanded the process to start and you pressed a button without flinching.

You swallowed thickly as you watched the Winter Soldier being born. The man screamed and swore in again and pain for a few moments as his handler recited the pledge from a little red book. You knew they were his commands. They had been the words used to kill many lives over the past several decades.

Nobody in the room moved. Nobody moved or breathed. All you could do was stand still and watch as the man became a war machine of destruction and chaos.

The last time you had come into contact wit James, he’d been frantic and limping, blood spilling from his mouth and several bullet wounds. The base had been in a craze; the Avengers had stormed the place, doctors and scientists scattered about, tripping over themselves as they tried to run away to a safe space, away from the battle.

The winter soldier stumbled into your lab, demanding help. “Kill me.” he begged, “Please, just do it. They’ve already got to pierce and Schmidt. Don’t let them get me too.”

You glanced at the door and ran to press the button to close it and heaved the man into the chair in the middle of the room. “Please.” he begged, almost like a lost child. You grabbed a needle filled with cyanide liquid  and jammed it into his neck without a moment of thought.

You watched in silence as he frothed at the mouth and twitched for a short moment before his body became limp.


End file.
